10 sexy secrets
by Jeidwriter
Summary: Spencer and JJ aren't seeming to do so well in the 'love' department. That is until Spencer gets his hands on JJ's 'sexy secrets'
1. Chapter 1

"So man what's it like with JJ?" Morgan prompted grasping Spencer's attention the girls were closed off in Garcia's lair allowing the boys to have their 'guy time'.

Spencer looked up from the novel he was reading, "what do you mean? We've been dating for a while now it's been the same since the first time you asked that question." The brunette retorted.

"Not your relationship the sex." Morgan laughed exaggerating the last word.

Spencer quickly when bright red hiding his face back in the book averting his eyes. Spencer was always very awkward at these types of conversations especially due to the fact he wasn't very knowledgeable in that area like Morgan was. "Uh yeah it's good..."

"Uh oh Pretty Boy!" Derek taunted, "did it end too soon?" He smirked at the younger man's discomfort.

"This is why I don't tell you anything!" Reid snapped back taking Derek by surprise.

"Kid I'm sorry-"

"No... Whatever..." Reid sighed, their first time had been extremely awkward, JJ had almost seemed bored while he himself had very well enjoyed it...

Derek had moved over to sit on his desk, the conversation had turned from embarrassing to downright sad. "Okay man tell me what happened, no laughing."

"Well yesterday after we you know... I walked in on her in the bath..." Spencer blushed.

Morgan shot him a confused look. "So? You've seen her naked before." Derek replied in an obvious tone.

"But she wasn't bathing I guess... She was doing something with the shower head..."

Derek's eyes widened in shock. "Did you watch her?"

"Not all the way..."

"Alright kid." Derek sighed leaning back on the desk. "I'm gonna fill you in on a secret, all girls including JJ have a list. A list of things they've always wanted to try, and you're gonna get your hands on that list man."

"What! Derek that's insane!"

"I swear by it kid, I bet you anything it's in JJ's office right now just sitting in a draw in her desk." The Chicago man laughed. "The girls won't be back for ten minutes go take a look."

Spencer stood up grumbling about how stupid this was as he headed into JJ's office. He opened the door then crept across the carpeted floor to her large desk. He opened the first draw to find it full of FBI files, that seemed to be the same for all the other drawers, right as he was about to give up Spencer noticed a draw that sat under the lip of the desk. Gently he pulled it open and found a little black book with an elastic band around it, not wanted to take the whole book and cause suspicion Spencer scanned through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. Derek was right she did have a list and it very much interested him.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer sat reading over the list:

"Road head"

"Being watched"

"Role play"

"At a friends house"

"During dinner"

"Phone sex"

"While on the phone"

"In a pool"

"In the office"

"On the jet"

Spencer crossed off the jet and the pool for another night, then he crossed off the office knowing Hotch wasn't leaving anytime soon. He had decided on road tease hoping he understood what JJ was meaning, it was the perfect timing he had driven her in that morning and he had memorized the way home so he knew all the turn offs.

Later that night the team had headed home, everyone besides JJ and Spencer. The blonde was just finishing up the last of her paperwork when the genius entered her office. "Hey JJ." He smiled swinging around his car keys. "Ready to go?"

JJ lifted her head to look at Reid. "Yeah, um... Would it be okay if I just stayed at my place tonight?" JJ asked hesitantly.

" I have plans for us tonight." It wasn't a question it was a command which completely caught JJ off guard. He never told her what to do she was always in control in the bedroom and here he was telling her what she was doing... It was sexy. "Go get in the car."

JJ nodded her head in agreement before hurrying down to the parking garage followed by Reid. Once they were both buckled in he drove the car straight onto the highway without a word. As soon as they hit a high traffic area Spencer switched lanes from the carpool lane straight into the busiest and most jammed lane, not even a few seconds later they were jammed in between four cars one at each side not allowing them to move. "Spence?" JJ asked. "Why did you move? We would have been home in like twenty minutes."

"That's the point Jennifer, twenty minutes wouldn't nearly be enough." JJ's eyes widened in confusion until she heard the clinic of a belt buckle, looking down she saw Spencer with one hand undo his belt buckle then the button on his cords, without losing his grip on the wheel Spencer started pulling his pants down to rest on his knees leaving only his underwear on which revealed a strong looking erection.

JJ gasped before smiling, it almost seemed like a dream this was something she had wanted to try for so long but she was afraid to ask. Without hesitation JJ unbuckled her seatbelt and moved the arm rest that divided the seats, next without caring about the cars surrounding them the blonde started unbuttoning her blouse throwing it on the floor, her thin satin white bra easily revealed her erect nipples. Spencer groaned as his erection got harder it was sexy watching how into this JJ was. Next she unclasped her bra letting it fall down her arms and onto the car floor, slowly she ran her hands up over her breasts stopping to tease her nipples. A truck horn surprised the two of them before they broke out laughing, the man in the eighteen wheeler was ogling JJ through his window.

Not turning around to give the trucker a show JJ knelt to the floor and leaned over to Spencer's seat, slowly her thumbs hooked onto the band of his boxers and dragged them down to his knees. His throbbing red tipped cock was sprung free and starring JJ in the face, the blonde grinned eagerly before kissing his member.

Spencer moaned in pleasure lifting his hips slightly begging JJ to do more, instead of using her mouth as Spencer had expected JJ crawled further on his lap making sure her breasts were in the right position, she took his penis in her hands and placed it in the gap between her tits. She took a hold on the sides of her breasts and squeezed them together capturing his throbbing cock. Slowly JJ ran them up and down the length of his cock and taking his head in her mouth every few stroked to lick the precum off. "Fuck! JJ!" He moaned as she started taking more of him. Her breasts were brushed aside and her mouth was taking control, Spencer's breathe quickened and his hips started bucking forward. JJ took him down to the hilt and started playing with his balls rolling them between her fingers.

They finally made it off the highway and we're heading right down Spencer's street, no cars were in the area and it was pretty dark out. JJ smirked she lifted her head for a moment ignoring Reid's protest, she unzipped the back of her skirt and let it drop followed by her matching white thong. It drove Spencer nuts everyday knowing that she wore those under her clothes.

JJ readjusted herself to be kneeling on the seat her ass high in the air pressed against the window for anyone to see. She bent over wasting no time taking Reid's swollen dick in her mouth gently gliding her teeth over it. One hand rested on her boyfriend's thigh while the other made its way between her legs slowly rubbing herself before dipping her fingers into her hole.

Spencer felt his cock twitch in all the right places, his hand tangled itself into JJ's hair holding her in that spot. "Fuck! JJ! I'm gonna... Fuck!" He came right into her mouth gasping for air. JJ sat up licking the rest of the fluid off of her mouth, she still continues to masturbate in the front seat of his car, she moved so her ass was on the seat and her legs open wide in the dashboard. Her breath quickened and she started screaming out Spencer's name with her eyes slammed shut. Her juices squirted from her cunt running down her legs and the dashboard.

"That was fucking amazing!" JJ panted turning to face Spencer who was grinning ear to ear looking over JJ's body.

"You're fucking sexy." Moaned before leaning over to kiss her taking dominance with his tongue before sliding his hand down her body stopping to rub her clit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Being watched"

"Role play"

"At a friends house"

"During dinner"

"Phone sex"

"While on the phone"

"In a pool"

"In the office"

"On the jet"

Spencer sat at his desk looking over the consults for the day, it was quiet and everyone was hoping there was no case for the afternoon. JJ walked down the catwalk, her heels the only noise heard around the office and that's what caught Spencer's attention. His eyes roamed up to her long toned legs, they drifted north past her knees until they reached her lower thighs. Spencer gasped when he realized there was no fabric there, his eyes continued up to find her skirt didn't end until just under her creamy ass. When JJ entered her office Spencer stood from his desk and headed into hers, he ignored to confused look from Emily and the cheeky grin from Derek.

He opened the door a tad to squeeze right in, he turned from closing the door to find JJ bent over picking up a fallen file. Without warning Spencer reached down next to JJ and ran his hands along her thighs. JJ let out a squeak of surprise as she shot up to a full standing position. "Spencer!" She nearly shouted. "You scared me!"

"Sorry baby." He whispered moving his hand up her thigh until his finger wiped across her panties. He heard JJ let out a whimpered moan.

"S-Spence... What are you doing?" She asked as her knees got weak and rested on the ground rolling her skirt up just enough to see how soaked she'd become.

The brunette genius reached forward grabbing his girlfriend's hips slowly lowering her to the floor. "Stay very quiet." He whispered and he laid her on her back, he grasped the back of her knees pulling them up so her feet lay flat. Next Spencer spread her legs apart before kneeling in the V of them. He rested his hands on her knees slowly rubbing circles with his thumbs, slowly Spencer's smooth hands trailed down her toned thighs stopping at her panty line. His index fingers hooked to the elastic band and pulled them up her thighs without warning opening JJs core to the cold air.

The blonde let out a gasp as her core shook from the cold. "God Spencer!" She nearly screamed but threw her hand over her mouth to stop.

"If you make noise we'll have to stop." Reid husked as he lowered his head between Jennifer's thighs, his nose rubbed up against her lower lips taking in her gorgeous scent. His tongue trailed from her opening up to the hood of her clit.

The blonde leaned up using her left hand to stroke her boyfriend's hair holding his head against her vigina. She felt his wet slippery tongue find her clit and the pink muscle slowly started flicking it. She let out an eager moan as her hips started bucking towards his face begging for more.

Spencer's hands trailed up to her cunt tracing circles around her opening feeling her muscles throb with excitement. He gently entered one finger and felt her vigina tighten around it, he pushed it in deeper before adding another and thrusting in and out at a soft pace. His fingers turned upwards and started to make a come hither movement stroking her g-spot. "S-spence" she managed to whimper out. "I-I I'm so close,"

Spencer just sent her a smirk before biting down on her clit and rolling it between her teeth. Just bit down on her lip stopping herself from screaming out and letting their friends outside know what the couple was doing behind this closed door.

JJ finally built up in her core and allowed her orgasm to be released... Hard. Spencer pulled his fingers out and licked them clean before licking her clean. He stood up and pulled JJ up with him, he grabbed her bright pink underwear off the floor and pushed them into his pocket. "I need those." JJ laughed trying to steady her weak legs.

"They're mine now." Spencer smirked before kissing her forehead and heading out of the office.


End file.
